Neujahrsnacht oder: Als sie sich wiedersahen
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Silvester, Harry ist allein... Und dann trifft er Draco. Es kommt, wie es kommen muss, sie streiten sich. Slash, Lime


_Disclaimer_: Idee ist mir, der Rest Ihr-wisst-schon-wem...

_Pairing_: Draco/Harry, also Slash, aber nur Lime

_A/N_: Hallo. *wink* Ich weiß, auch die Story ist ein wenig verspätet, aber ich versprech's euch, ihr werdet es überleben. *smile* Würde mich zumindest freuen, weil ich denke, dass die Story gar nicht schlecht geworden ist. Jaah, ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt, ich hör schon auf.

**Danke** an dieser Stelle an meine **Beta Britta**. *Keks reich* Hast du gut gemacht. *ganze Packung abgeb*

**Danke** auch schon mal im Voraus an meine treuen Leser, von denen ich immer ein Kommi kriege. Und eine kleine Aufforderung und Bitte an die Rewu-faulen Leser... BITTE, ein winziges Kommi, das sind zwei Klicke und zwei Wörtchen. Ich will nicht viel, aber die Anzahl macht's. *auf Knien rutsch*

Okay, und nun meine neue, längere Shortstory. =)

Liebe Grüße, LeakyC

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Neujahrsnacht - oder: Als sie sich wiedersahen...**

Es war der 31. Dezember, zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht und Harry lief allein durch das stille und verschneite Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade.

Dass er in dieser Nacht allein war, hatte keine große Bewandtnis. Umstände und Zufälle waren in diesem Jahr alle zusammen gekommen und hatten somit Hermine und Ron in die Flitterwochen geschickt, des weiteren waren die Weasley-Eltern schon im September auf eine Weltreise gestartet, die sie gewonnen hatten, und auch die anderen Weasleys waren bei Freunden eingeladen worden.

Harry hatte vorher nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihren Jahreswechsel in Kanada verbringen würden und hatte sich so auch nicht darum gekümmert, mit wem er an ihrer Stelle feiern könnte. So hatte er plötzlich zwei Tage vor Silvester dagestanden und überlegt, ob er auf irgendjemanden kam, der in dieser Nacht vielleicht auch allein sein könnte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte er es schon aufgegeben, denn ihm war absolut niemand eingefallen.

Doch irgendwie bedrückte ihn die Situation auch nicht sehr. Mal keinen Trubel um sich herum zu haben, fand er äußerst beruhigend.

Und so machte er sich, weil es ihm nur mit einer Eule zu Hause doch ein wenig langweilig geworden war, auf den Weg in die _Drei Besen_. Ob in dieser Nacht dort noch jemand außer dem Wirt anwesend war, würde er herausfinden.

Noch war alles still auf den Straßen. Doch schon in zwei Stunden würde hier der Bär toben, wenn alle auf das neue Jahr anstießen, ihre Neujahrsraketen abfeuerten und ihre Scherzartikel von Zonko's ausprobierten und sich ganz zum Schluss wie jedes Jahr auf dem Dorfplatz um das große Feuer herum versammelten, um ein gemeinsames Neujahrslied zu singen.

Spätestens dort, da war Harry sich sicher, würde er jemanden finden, mit dem er auf das neue Jahr anstoßen konnte.

Auf den drei Steinstufen hinauf zur Eingangstür der _Drei Besen_ klopfte er sich den Schnee von den Schuhen und betrat das Gasthaus. Auf den ersten Blick stellte er fest, dass wirklich nicht viel  los  war. 

Am Fenster saß ein älteres Paar am Tisch, weiter hinten in der Ecke ein dunkel gekleideter Mann und hinter der Theke stand der Wirt und putze Sektgläser.

Harry ging herüber. „N'abend. Ich hätte gern ein Butterbier."

Der Wirt griff unter die Theke, stellte eine Flasche auf den Tresen und öffnete sie. „Zwei Sickel.", sagte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme.

Harry kramte nach Kleingeld in seiner Jackentasche und reichte dem Mann die zwei Geldstücke. Dann verzog er sich mit seinem Bier nach weiter hinten in die Pub, in die Nähe des Tannenbaums.

Er streifte seine Jacke ab und ließ sich auf einem der Holzstühle um den kleinen Tisch herum nieder. Dann saß er da, beobachtete ein wenig die anderen Menschen, dachte nach, während er mal einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm, den Rest der Zeit das Bier in seinen Händen drehte.

Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er nicht leugnen können, dass ihm langweilig war. Im Stillen hatte er wohl doch gehofft, schon im Pub jemanden zu finden, mit dem er sich ein wenig unterhalten konnte. Seufzend nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier zu sich und las zum tausendsten Male die Etikettbeschriftung.

Plötzlich räusperte es sich rechts von ihm. Harry drehte sich erschrocken zur Seite. Vor ihm stand eine hagere Person mit einem dunklen Mantel über dem rechten Arm, in der linken Hand eine Bierflasche. Harry blickte hinauf und war mehr als überrascht, als er Draco Malfoy erkannte.

„Malfoy?"

Der junge Mann lächelte ironisch. „Wie schön, du erkennst mich."

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", fragte Harry total perplex.

„Na danke, das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.", entgegnete Draco.

„Entschuldige.", antwortete Harry. „Aber -"

„Darf ich mich setzen?", unterbrach ihn der Blonde einfach.

Automatisch zogen sich Harrys Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ähm, ja... sicher. Setz dich." Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Draco legte seinen Mantel über die Lehne des Nebenstuhls und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns die Frage, warum wir beide an Silvester allein sind, sparen. Das könnte demütigend sein." Er grinste leicht hämisch.

„Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, demütigend ist es nicht für mich. Vielleicht sogar eher ein bisschen gewollt.", erwiderte Harry und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay. Ich verrate dir aber trotzdem nicht, warum ich hier und nicht bei meinen Freunden bin."

„Soll mir recht sein.", erklärte Harry.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie.

Harry fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte Draco seit seinem Abschluss an Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Er wusste nichts über ihn, nicht was er tat oder ob er Familie hatte. Augenscheinlich ging es ihm gut, er hatte sich verändert - zum Positiven hin.

„Ich hab dich ewig nicht gesehen.", durchbrach Harry die Stille schließlich und drehte ein wenig nervös seine Butterbierflasche in den Händen.

Draco sah von der Tischplatte auf, die er ausführlich studiert hatte. „Ich war drei Jahre im Ausland, daran könnte es gelegen haben." Er lächelte leicht.

„Aha." Harry war erstaunt. „Darf man fragen, wo?"

„Darf man. Ich war in Skandinavien und dann noch in Italien.", antwortete Draco bereitwillig.

Beinahe hätte Harry gesagt, dass man ihm das ansah, doch dann schluckte er das Kompliment herunter. Es war allerdings eindeutig erkennbar, dass Draco die viele frische Luft in Skandinavien und die Sonne Italiens gut getan hatten. Seine Haut war längst nicht mehr so blass wie noch zu Schulzeiten und im Ganzen wirkte er lebendiger.

„Wann bist du zurück gekommen?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Gerade vorhin bin ich in London aus dem Kamin gestiegen.", meinte Draco und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Harry grinste leicht. „Was machst du eigentlich jetzt beruflich? Ich nehme doch mal an, dass die Reisen beruflich waren?", fragte er dann weiter.

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig.", sagte Draco da.

„Entschuldige.", antwortete Harry leise und sah auf seine Flasche.

„Ja, schon gut." Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Eigentlich tut's ja gut, wenn sich mal wieder jemand für mich interessiert."

Harry runzelte fragend die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich war nicht wirklich beruflich unterwegs."

„Was dann?" Harry sah ihn an.

„Flucht?!", erwiderte Draco.

Harry erstarrte einen Moment lang. „Vor wem?", fragte er zögerlich.

Draco seufzte. „Meiner Mutter, unserer Familienehre,... - mir selbst?!"

Harry verstand kein Wort von dem, was Draco da erzählte. Doch er wagte auch nicht, weiter zu fragen. Das Gespräch war recht ruhig, es war das erste, das Harry jemals wirklich mit Draco geführt hatte und er wollte es nicht durch seine aufdringliche Fragerei stören.

„Was hast du eigentlich nach Hogwarts gemacht?", fragte er, in der Hoffnung, von dem vorigen Thema wegzukommen.

„Hab in Amerika und Frankreich studiert.", antwortete Draco leichthin. „Hat mich vier Jahre gekostet."

„Zaubertränke?"

„Hm."

„Professor Draco Malfoy...", murmelte Harry in Gedanken vor sich hin.

„Klingt furchtbar, nicht? Aber meine Eltern wollten unbedingt, dass ich den Titel mache."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Muss ich dich nun auch Siezen und mit dem Professortitel ansprechen?"

Draco verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen.

Harry blickte ihn einen Moment an. Wenn Draco lächelte, kamen seine grauen Augen viel besser  zur Geltung. Oft wirkten sie durch ihre eigentliche Farblosigkeit leer, doch wenn er lächelte, bekamen auch sie einen Glanz, der Draco strahlen ließ und ihn viel sympathischer machte.

„Was guckst du so komisch?", fragte Draco nun und Harry merkte, obwohl er sich erschrak und leicht rot wurde, dass Draco verwirrt war.

Harry stellte seine Flasche beiseite, lehnte sich ein Stückchen weit über den Tisch und sagte leise: „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du fluchtartig den Pub verlässt und mich noch mehr hasst, als du es in deiner Jugend getan hast, aber ich finde, du siehst, wenn du lächelst, unverschämt gut aus."

Langsam beugte er sich zurück, beobachtete, wie Dracos Hautfarbe stetig zunahm, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor er den Kopf wegdrehte und hinter seinen Händen versteckte.

„Hah!", triumphierte Harry, beugte sich wieder vor und zog Dracos Hände vorsichtig beiseite.

Zum Vorschein kam ein breit grinsendes Gesicht, dessen Augen man die Freude wirklich ansah.

„Siehst du.", schmunzelte Harry. Mit Absicht hielt er Dracos Hände noch fest. „Sieh mich mal an."

Ein bisschen widerwillig drehte der Blonde den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Dummkopf.", sagte Harry direkt, aber mit einem lieben Lächeln.

Dracos Augen verengten sich leicht, aber sein Grinsen wurde kaum weniger, als er entgegnete: „Und du hast mir gerade ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass du mich abschleppen willst."

Prompt ließ Harry seine Hände los. Er war entwaffnet. Der Kerl hatte es mal wieder geschafft, ihm fiel nichts ein. „Ich -"

Dracos Grinsen verbreiterte sich erneut. „Oder nicht?"

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Blödsinn, das war alles Blödsinn! „Nein, ich -"

Nun machte Draco ein ernsteres Gesicht. „Wenn du es jetzt leugnest, bin ich schwer enttäuscht. Ich steh nämlich tierisch auf dich."

Harry entgleisten langsam die Gesichtszüge. Irgendwie bereute er es, Draco zum Lachen gebracht zu haben.

„Ach Potter, guck nicht, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.", lachte Draco nun. Dann erhob er sich und machte eine Handbewegung, die Harry aufforderte, ihm zu folgen. „Komm, wir gehen ein bisschen an die Luft, damit du wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommst."

Schneller als er es fassen konnte, verließ Harry vor Draco den Pub. Vor der Tür schob sich Draco dann aber an ihm vorbei und flüsterte: „Und wer weiß, hier gibt es viele abgelegene Hausecken, an denen ich dich vernaschen könnte."

Harry schlug sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn. Wo war er nur gelandet?

Draco stapfte nun vor ihm durch den Schnee und spann immer weiter.

Harry überlegte schon, ob er nicht heimlich abbiegen sollte, um den Irren seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, als er eine Idee bekam. Er lief an einer Holzbank vorbei und schnappte sich schnell ein Hand voll Schnee. Dann rief er: „Draco, guck doch mal kurz."

Der blonde Mann drehte sich um und rief: „Oder was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Heulende Hütte einbrechen, da steht sicher auch noch ein modriges Bett?"

Im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Schneeball an der Schulter, den Harry abgefeuert hatte. Einen Augenblick starrte er auf die Schneereste, dann sah er hoch. „Ich glaub's nicht! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie teuer der Mantel war!", rief er.

„Nicht teuer genug!", entgegnete Harry und warf den nächsten kleinen Ball, der Draco am Bauch traf.

„Potter!", donnerte Draco nun die Straße entlang.

„Ja, hier?", rief Harry fröhlich.

Als Draco nicht mehr reagierte und sich stattdessen umdrehte und weiterlief, rannte Harry hinter ihm her. „Ach komm schon, Draco, sei nicht so ein Spielverderber."

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich auf den Boden wieder. Er lag mitten im Schnee, Draco hockte auf ihm und begann, ihn von rechts und links mit Schnee voll zu häufen.

Harry strampelte und wedelte mit den Händen, versuchte, seinen Angreifer abzuwehren, doch es gelang ihm nur wenig. Prustend bettelte er schließlich um Gnade und langsam schraubte Draco sein Tempo zurück.

„Danke.", keuchte Harry und wischte sich den Schnee von der Nase und der Brille.

„Siccus.", murmelte Draco plötzlich und vor Harrys Augen leuchtete es einen Moment hell auf. Danach war sein gesamter Oberkörper von Schnee und Nässe befreit.

Er lächelte, als Draco seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Runter von mir.", sagte er trotzdem.

„Och, ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte Draco mit bösem Lächeln. „Ich wollte den Spaß jetzt erst richtig beginnen lassen."

Harry versuchte, ihn von sich herunter zu schubsen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang. „So", keuchte er, „kriegst du mich nicht, und schon gar nicht hier."

„Oh", grinste Draco weiter, „ich habe eine reelle Chance auf eine Nacht mit dir? Wo, wann?"

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Malfoy, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Kann es sein, dass du deswegen vor deiner Mutter auf der Flucht warst? Weil du ihr auch so auf den Geist gingst?"

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, wusste Harry auch schon, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Sofort sprang Draco von ihm runter, erhob sich und ging in großen Schritten davon.

Harry rappelte sich ebenfalls augenblicklich auf und folgte ihm. „Draco, warte." Er erreichte ihn und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Draco aber schüttelte seine Hand sogleich ab und verschnellerte seine Schritte noch.

„Jetzt warte!", rief Harry und griff erneut zu. „Es tut mir Leid!"

Draco blieb stehen. „Ach ja? Wie schön! Aber Hauptsache, erst mal draufgehauen. Dir tut's ja nicht weh!"

Harry blickte ihn betrübt an. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, es ist mir...rausgerutscht."

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander, anstatt etwas zu sagen, und mied Harrys Blick.

Da fasste Harry sanft an seine Wange und wandte sein Gesicht ihm zu. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Draco holte tief Luft, seufzte und griff Harrys Hand. „Ist gut. Trotzdem... Ich muss jetzt gehen. Man sieht sich."

Und schon war er verschwunden. Harry stand noch immer an gleicher Stelle und blickte ihm hinterher, wie sein dunkler Mantel mit der Nacht eins wurde. Er spürte noch immer Dracos Wärme an seiner Hand und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Er hatte es versaut. Es hätte ein netter Abend werden können, wäre da nicht dieser Moment gewesen, in dem er wirklich vergessen hatte zu denken, bevor er sprach.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und lief die Straße hinab.

Aus den Fenstern schallte nun der Countdown bis ins neue Jahr. Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es schon kurz vor zwölf war. Nun war es ihm auch egal. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und irgendwie auch über Draco. Er hatte früher viel ausgeteilt, hätte er dafür nicht heute ein wenig einstecken können? Harry hatte sich entschuldigt, das war vielmehr als er früher getan hatte. Aber eigentlich glaubte Harry auch nicht, dass Draco die Entschuldigung richtig angenommen hatte.

Am Ortsausgang angekommen, stieg er den langen Weg zur _Heulenden Hütte_ hinauf. Warum es ihn dorthin zog, wusste er nicht genau. Er wollte weg von den fröhlichen Menschen, die nun mit Sektgläsern und Festtagsknallern auf die Straßen strömten, sich zuprosteten und die ersten Raketen starteten.

Auf das Singen am Feuer hatte er inzwischen auch keine Lust mehr, aber wenigstens würde er vom Hügel aus das Licht sehen können.

Langsam schlenderte er den geschotterten, unebenen Weg hinauf und kickte lustlos ein paar Steine durch die Gegend. Es wurde immer dunkler um ihn herum und plötzlich war Harry kalt. Trotzdem lief er weiter, weit war es nicht mehr.

Da kam auch schon die Hütte in Sicht. Der Mondschein, welcher in den beleuchteten Straßen von Hogsmeade gar nicht zur Geltung gekommen war, umrandete das Holzhäuschen gespenstisch. Aber Harry wusste seit Jahren, dass es dort nicht spukte, und in diesem Moment war er eigentlich froh darüber, denn er wollte wirklich mal allein sein. Allein, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, aber nicht einsam...

Seufzend ließ er sich auf einem Baumstamm, der ein paar Meter von der Hütte entfernt lag, nieder und blickte ins Tal hinab. Dort knallte es immer wieder und der Himmel wurde von Lichtern und Sternen erhellt. Rot, blau, grün, gelb, gold, nichts konnte Harry Freude bereiten. Bei jeder silbernen Rakete lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und Dracos Worte hallten durch seinen Kopf: „Oder was hältst du von der Heulenden Hütte...?"

„Verdammt!", schimpfte er zu sich selbst, stand wieder auf, umrundete den Baumstamm und trat dagegen. Er konnte sich nicht richtig erklären, was mit ihm los war und das störte ihn fast noch mehr, als all das, was vorhin geschehen war. Plötzlich spielten seine Gefühle verrückt und er fühlte sich schlecht, verlassen, nur weil Draco nicht bei ihm war. Weil er seine Stimme nicht hören konnte und sein Lächeln nicht sehen konnte... Aber verdammt, er hatte es Jahre lang nicht gesehen und es nicht vermisst, er hatte nie Interesse an diesem Menschen gehabt.

Unruhig lief er ein paar Mal auf und ab, blieb dann wieder stehen und starrte auf das flackernde Feuer auf dem Dorfplatz. Vielleicht hätte er dort jetzt stehen können, mit Draco, einen Sekt trinkend und aufs neue Jahr anstoßend...

„Oh verdammt!", schrie er und hoffte, dass alle ihn hören konnten.

„Na, wer wird denn gleich so ausfallend sein?", fragte da eine raue Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry zuckte so zusammen, dass sein Herz ihm buchstäblich in die Hose rutschte. Blitzschnell wandte er sich um und starrte auf den blonden Mann hinter ihm, der ihn milde lächelnd musterte.

„Was -?"

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du so schreist?", wollte Draco nun wissen und kam näher.

Hinter ihnen erhellte eine neue Rakete den Himmel und die blauen und roten Lichter reflektierten in Dracos Haar.

Harrys Herz war inzwischen zurückgekehrt und schlug ihm nun bis zum Hals. Sprachlos stand er vor dem anderen und starrte ihn an.

„Potter, alles in Ordnung?" Draco lächelte hämisch.

Harry hob die Hände und drehte sich um. Das war zuviel für ihn. „Schon gut.", nuschelte er. Wieso war Draco jetzt wieder da? Harrys Kopf begann zu schmerzen.

„So versteh ich dich echt schlecht.", erklärte Draco, der nun dicht hinter ihn getreten war.

„Ich sagte, es ist schon gut.", wiederholte Harry und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich Draco an den Hals zu schmeißen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren war, so etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt und er wollte es nicht mehr spüren. Er hasste es, wenn er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Harry Potter, ich verstehe dich nicht.", seufzte Draco und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille.

Harrys Hals wurde ganz trocken. „Lass das, bitte.", presste er hervor und griff nach Dracos Hand, die sich auf seinem Bauch platziert hatte, um sie wegzustoßen.

„Warum?", fragte Draco leise an seinem Ohr.

Mittlerweile war er ihm so nah, dass Harry seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich werde dich heute Nacht noch vernaschen.", wisperte Draco.

Harry versuchte, ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht allzu gut und eine Mischung zwischen Wimmern und Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

Draco lachte leise. „Harry bitte, ich tu dir doch nichts."

Der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte nichts. Er war froh, noch ein paar klare Gedanken zu haben, doch er befürchtete, dass Draco sie ihm mit jedem weiteren Wort vernebeln würde.

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie, standen regungslos.

Dann räusperte sich Draco aber wieder leicht. „Du, Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Wie ernst ist diese Sache?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco.", flüsterte Harry unglücklich und lehnte sich langsam an. „Ich weiß es nicht..."

Draco strich mit der anderen Hand, die nicht auf Harrys Bauch lag, eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Harry genoss die Zärtlichkeit, seine Hände legten sich auf Dracos Hand und dann standen sie erneut schweigend da und sahen in das Tal hinab, in dem die Dorfbewohner nun ihr erstes Lied anstimmten.

„Soll ich dir verraten, warum ich geflüchtet bin?", durchbrach Draco irgendwann doch wieder die Stille und legte seinen zweiten Arm ebenfalls um Harrys Taille.

Harry drehte leicht den Kopf, damit er Draco zumindest aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. 

„Weil du lieber glücklich sein willst, als unter Zwang einen Erben in die Welt zu setzen?"

Draco nickte langsam.

Harry lächelte. „Richtige Entscheidung."

„Sagst du."

„Ich habe Recht.", meinte Harry.

„Ich hoffe es.", seufzte Draco.

Harry drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um und betrachtete sein Gesicht eine Weile. Feine Züge hatte er, seine Augen glänzten leicht, zwei einzelne Strähnen seines noch immer platinblonden Haares fielen ihm in die Stirn, seine Lippen waren ein wenig aufgesprungen von der Kälte,... 

Draco blickte ihm in die Augen, als Harry die Hand hob und ihm sacht über die spröden Lippen fuhr. Er fühlte sich so wohl in seiner Umarmung, so wohl bei ihm, wenn er seine Nähe spürte, seine Stimme hörte,...

„Harry...", wisperte Draco, aber Harry legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Draco.", flüsterte er und beugte sich langsam vor.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, wollte Harry die ganze Welt umarmen. Noch nie war ihm ein Kuss  so perfekt, so passend und so unschuldig vorgekommen wie dieser. Er drängte sich noch mehr in Dracos Umarmung, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen, eine Hand fuhr in das Haar und dann hörte  er auf zu denken.

Erst als sie atemlos den Kuss unterbrachen, kehrten alle seine Sinne zurück. Er konnte sich nicht mehr satt sehen und -fühlen an dem Blonden, der ihn so gefangen nahm.

„Wie war das doch gleich mit der Hütte?", sagte Draco heißer.

Harry schmunzelte. „Ich hoffe, meine 'Hütte' ist gemütlicher."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist schon wieder ein Angebot."

„Ja, das ist es.", erwiderte Harry kess.

Draco beugte sich erneut zu ihm. „Da könnte man ja glatt -"

„Schwach werden, ich weiß.", grinste Harry. Dann machte er sich aus Dracos Umarmung frei und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich. „Komm."

Langsam setzte sich der andere in Bewegung. „Oh Gott!", seufzte er.

Harry blieb stehen und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was?"

„Ach weißt du", meinte Draco theatralisch, „ich fühl mich so schwach."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Draco trat bis zu ihm und schmunzelte dann auf einmal wieder. „Aber... bei dir werde ich gerne schwach."

„Oh, Blödmann!", schimpfte Harry, der sich einen Moment lang ernste Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass Draco nun doch nicht mit ihm kommen wollte.

Da rannte Draco lachend los, den Berg hinab. „Los, fang mich, du Auslaufmodel von einem Sucher."

Kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend rannte auch Harry los, jagte Draco bis vor seine Haustür.

Zusammen krachten sie durch die Tür ins Haus, zerrten sich wild küssend ins Wohnzimmer und landeten verknotet auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Doch als sie dann dort lagen und sich ansahen, mussten sie lachen.

„Vielleicht", meinte Harry und zog sich erst mal seine Jacke aus, „sollten wir es ein bisschen langsamer angehen lassen."

Draco nickte schmunzelnd.

Harry stand auf, nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab, aus dem er sich nun auch schon geschält hatte, brachte sie an die Garderobe und schleppte dann sein Bettzeug und noch ein paar weitere Kissen und Decken heran, während Draco das Kaminfeuer entfachte.

Dann setzten sie sich wieder und Harry kuschelte sich vorsichtig an Draco, der ihn mit offenen Armen empfing.

„Perfekt.", flüsterte Draco irgendwann.

„Find ich auch.", stimmte Harry zu und zog ihn dann trotzdem zu sich hinab. „Aber gegen ein paar Streicheleinheiten hätte ich trotzdem nichts.", meinte er lächelnd und begann, sanft an Dracos Unterlippe zu knabbern.

Draco kam der Aufforderung gerne nach und sie versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Die Gefühle dieser Neujahrsnacht würde Harry auf jeden Fall nie vergessen...

ENDE


End file.
